El Secreto de Kurt Hummel
by Rebeca-Anderson
Summary: Kurt cometio un error hace ya casi un año. Esto cambiara la relacion de amistad que tiene con Blaine, el lo sabe, pero lo que mas teme es el como Blaine reaccionara.
1. Burt

Esta es mi primera historia de Glee y mi primera historia aquí, hace que espero que le den una oportunidad. Tambien la tengo subida en un foro de Glee.

* * *

_CAP. 1 Burt_

-Blaine esto no tiene sentido- espeto el castaño

- Porque no - el moreno estaba algo desconcertado-

- Porque simplemente no puedo ser sexy ni hablar nada relacionado con el sexo - le gritaba desesperado

- Kurt cálmate quieres – lo tomo de los hombros - mira, se que eras el único chico gay en tu escuela y por ende no tienes confianza en coquetear y cosas por el estilo y te dan vergüenza estos temas, pero simplemente tienes que saber

- Pero yo no quiero saber Blaine, por favor entiéndelo, todo lo relacionado con el sexo simplemente me enferma, entiendes –

-Lamento decirlo, pero alguna vez tendrás que practicarlo Kurt- en verdad se empezaba a molestar con su amigo- y esta bien que no quieras hablarlo conmigo pero tienes que hablarlo kurt- se levanto de la cama - si no sabes nada, en un futuro no sabrás que hacer, te puede pasar algo kurt y eres mi amigo en verdad no quiero que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas

El castaño bajo volteo su cabeza y empezó a llorar

Blaine gracias por preocuparte, pero ya es tarde - lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro - en verdad no quiero hablar de eso, es mejor que te vallas

- Kurt- se sorprendió que empezara a llorar, no sabía que le daba tan vergüenza hablar de ello

- En verdad vete Blaine - empezó a derramar mas lagrimas, en este punto ya no le importaba que el muchacho que le gustaba lo viera llorar. - te veré el lunes en la escuela.

Salió de la habitación de sus amigo, pero alcanzo a escuchar como empezó a llorar más fuerte y eso le rompió el corazón, en verdad no sabía lo que le pasaba a su amigo, quería ayudar, pero el único que sabia como ayudar estaba en esa habitación llorando.

Esa noche pensando en los sucesos de la tarde se le ocurrió una idea. Algo arriesgada, pero idea a fin de cuentas y no sabía que otra cosa hacer.

Entro en Hummel Tires and Lube y lo vio

- Necesita una mano - el hombre lo escudriño con la mirada

- Si, porque no me pasas el carburador- el joven eligió una pieza de entre el resto de las demás- como sabias cual era?

- Mi padre y yo reconstruimos un Chevy 69. Era una manera de unirnos, _si como no_- pensó en su mente

- Estas aquí por piezas o para ver a Kurt- regresa con su labor del carro

- Ninguna de las dos, vengo a hablar con ustedes, se que es un tema difícil de tratar, pero es por el bien de Kurt

- Que sucede con mi hijo- detuvo lo que estuviera haciendo con el carro

- No, es solo que - tomo un respiro - señor, alguna vez usted le ha hablado de sexo

- Que dices?

- No piense mal en verdad, es solo que me di cuenta que Kurt no sabe casi nada acerca del sexo y eso es malo, el lo evita no habla sobre ello

- Mira chico estoy muy agradecido contigo por ayudar a mi hijo con todo lo del acoso y la transferencia – se limpio las manos con un trapo limpio - él en verdad te aprecia, pero creo que este tema no te incumbe, así que te pido que te vallas

- Es cierto, no me incumbe pero Kurt me importa al igual que usted, mi padre no me hablo de todo esto, yo lo tuve que investigar por mi propia cuenta al igual que muchas otras cosas, el simplemente se alejo y deje de preocuparle y ya no me importa si lo hace o no - empezó a alzar la voz, ¿que no veían que esto era importante?- y usted es mejor padre de lo que es el mío, por eso lo digo

- Lo sé, pero esto es algo que solo le incumbe a la familia,

- Que no lo entiende, esto debe ser algo privado, usted sabe como es Kurt de renuente, debe hablar con el antes de que algo pase.

- gracias por tu preocupación, pero ya es tarde- miro el reloj de la pared- deberías irte tus padres se preocuparan, solo te diré que se lo que sucede con Kurt, porque evade olímpicamente este tema, pero si él no te lo ha dicho, yo no soy nadie para hacerlo.

- Que quiere decir?

- Ya te lo dije es algo que solo le corresponde a Kurt decírtelo y por favor te lo pido, ya no toques este tema, hazlo o sino perderás la amistad con Kurt, se lo que te digo - lo tomo de los hombros- Confía en mi chico, es mejor que sigas con tu vida. - lo empezó a llevar a la salida –

- Y gracias una vez más por preocuparte por él, por algo eres su mejor amigo, pero en algo te equivocas, yo cometí el mismo error que tu padre

- Que..? -

- Algún día lo entenderás, cuando sepas todo, pero mientras tanto cuida de Kurt mientras no esta aquí, de acuerdo? Confió en ti chico

Y sin más volvió a meterse al taller, dejando al moreno pensativo. ¿Qué quiso decir con que cometió el mismo error que su padre?. Kurt siempre le había dicho que aunque no era tan apegado a su padre, lo aceptaba tal y como era. Pero lo más importante ¿Que era lo que Kurt no le había dicho? ¿Porque su mejor amigo - en incluso su padre- se negaban a hablar de ello?

Sin más se metió a su coche.

* * *

Nos estamos leyendo


	2. Niff

CAP. 2 Niff

El lunes llego, todos en Dalton se preparaban para sus clases, yendo a desayunar, haciendo tareas de último momento. Todos estaban en su mundo. Incluso un joven de cabello rizado y ojos avellana

- Que sucede amigo, haz estado así desde que regresaste de Lima

- Wes, tú me esconderías algo, incluso siendo yo uno de tus mejores amigos.

- Porque lo preguntas

- Es solo que siento que... - fijo su vista en algún lugar del espacio - olvídalo

- ¡Ah! no señorito Anderson, ahora me dices, o me dices- se paro delante de el

- Siento que Kurt me oculta algo sabes,

- Que te hace pensarlo? - ahora lo estaba preocupando

-Por algo que me dijo su padre, es todo, pero estoy seguro de que es algo importante y aun no me lo ha dicho

- Entonces que piensas hacer

- Estaba pensando en que necesito hablar con alguno de sus amigos de New Directions, haber si averiguo algo

- Blaine si Kurt te está ocultando algo, es porque aun no está listo para decirlo, de acuerdo

- Lo se Wes, y sabes que no soy de los que me meto en los asuntos de los demás, pero Kurt no es "los demás"

- No solo es el chico que te gusta y que te duele que no te este diciendo algo

- Wes,

- Nada de Wes- lo imito con un fallido intento de la voz de Blaine - sabes lo que estoy diciendo, no entiendo porque no se lo dices, te estuviste matando casi dos semanas para averiguar lo que sientes por él y ahora te echas para atrás

El otro solo soltó un suspiro de cansancio

- Ya te lo he dicho, sabes mis razones, en dado caso como cambiamos de tema?, estábamos es que me preocupo por él y si es algo malo lo que le está afectando, lo averiguare y le ayudare, ni importa lo que sea.

- Amigo, te repetiré lo que te hemos viniendo diciendo, tú no eres quien para decidir si Kurt está listo o no, es él, no tú, - continuo caminando ya que desde que empezó su plática se habían detenido  
-Y eso de que siempre hechas a perder las cosas, no es cierto Blaine, si quieres a Kurt y te importa como dices no lo echaras a perder

-Y en cuanto al otro asunto, si algo malo le está pasando, nosotros te ayudaremos, sabes que Kurt también es nuestro amigo ahora. Y corramos que los panques se terminaran

- Nunca cambiaras cierto

- No, pero aun así me amas

Se sentaron a comer y en una mesa cercana vio a dos personas que quizás le ayudarían

- Ey chicos, como estas- Se sentó en la misma mesa que un rubio y otro moreno

- Hola Blaine

- Nick, Jeff ustedes saben que son los únicos amigos de Kurt aparte de mi cierto

- y tu punto es- el moreno se hizo para atrás y se recargo en sus silla

- Que si algo malo le estuviera pasando, me lo dirían, así los tres le podemos ayudar

- Ve al grano Blaine, que sabes que nosotros no

- Creo que puede ser al revés, pero bien esto es lo que pasa, trate de hablar de sexo con Kurt - le hicieron una seña de que continuara- y se negó incluso se echo a llorar y cuando trate de hablar con su padre se también se negó y me dio a entender que Kurt está ocultando algo

Los otros dos amigos se voltearon a ver entre sí y suspiraron

- Mira Blaine, te seré honesto - el rubio fue el que hablo - los tres sabemos que te preocupas por Kurt, al igual de que no nos estuvieras hablando si no fuera por él, es mas sabemos que nosotors - rodo la mano en forma de circulo para señalarse - los tres no nos llevamos bien

- Ustedes no me caen mal - tratándose de defender

- Ese no es el punto, como dices nuestra única constante es Kurt- el moreno intervino - pero en algo tienes razón, somos los únicos amigos de Kurt aquí y nos preocupamos por que algo le pase.

Se inclino hacia la mesa y poso los brazos sobre ella.

- Lo único que te podemos decir, es que no sabemos toda la historia

- Pero te diremos que el secreto que Kurt guarda, como tú dices – dijo esta vez el rubio - es que casi nos cuesta nuestra amistad con él, así que Blaine es mejor que dejes las cosas como están

- Pero ustedes saben cierto?

- Algo sabemos, pero preferimos dejar las cosas como están, el debe tener sus razones, PERO, no es algo malo relativamente - ambos se levantaron

- Solo te diré una cosa más Blaine, por la amistad que tienes con Kurt - señalo hacia la puerta - el necesitara tu apoyo en las próximas semanas, incluso puede que en los siguientes meses, y la mejor manera de hacerlo es NO tratar de inmiscuirte en su vida privada, continua tal y como estan, ¿entendido?

- Pero es mi mejor amigo

- Lo sabemos, y por ello te decimos que lo único que puedes hacer por el es ol-vi -dar – separo la última palabra recalcándosela - todo este asunto, entiendes, o no queras que se enoje verdaderamente y se olvide que eres su amigo.

- Adiós Blaine, nos vemos en la práctica - salieron por la puerta del comedor y el siguió sentado en la mesa

Porque todos le decían que se lo olvidara, necesitaba saber. Pero ¿verdaderamente si seguía indagando perdería a Kurt? ¿Valía la pena perderlo? En algún punto Kurt se lo tenía que confesar cierto, ¿cierto?.

Pero otra duda azoto su mente y si el que no hubiera venido, es porque lo quería evitar, tal vez el tuvo parte (o toda) la culpa que Kurt no viniera esa semana. Lo mejor era tranquilizarse y ver que pasaba.

Seguiría parte del consejo de esos dos y seguiría con sus vida, pero olvidarlo claro que no. Sin importar que el apoyara a su amigo. Quisiera él o no.


	3. No preguntes, lo que no quieres saber

Cap. 4 No preguntes lo que no quieres saber

No espero a que su amigo le contestara su pregunta y a decir verdad no quería que fuera contestada.

- Mi padre me dio "La Charla".

Blaine casi se atragantó con el café que estaba tomando. No sabía si estaba esperando que Burt siguiera su consejo, pero decididamente no esperaba que Kurt se lo contara, después de lo que paso .Observó de reojo a Kurt mientras tosía.

- ¿Y?- Fue lo único que salió de su boca

Se encogió de hombros.

- Se lo agradezco. Se lo que debe haberle costado, y lo incómodo que debe haberse sentido.

- Pero eso no dice nada sobre cómo te sientes respecto a lo que hablaron.

Kurt suspiró y tomó un sorbo de café. Lo estaba usando como excusa para no tener que responder inmediatamente. Blaine sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba eso: él usaba ese recurso todo el tiempo.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

_Ponerse a la defensiva_. Muy Kurt. _Tus recursos no funcionan conmigo, Kurt Hummel, me los conozco al derecho y al revés_.

- Si esto ha cambiado algo sobre…- hizo un gesto vago con la mano. No era que él se sintiera incómodo diciéndolo; no quería incomodar a Kurt, no después de lo sucedido en la recamara.-… _este asunto_. Si de alguna manera te ha hecho sentirte más cómodo o más seguro.

Kurt soltó una risita. Blaine la conocía muy bien: era la risita irónica de Kurt.

- No hay forma en la que charlar de _eso_- hizo el mismo gesto que había hecho Blaine .- me hiciera sentir mejor. No cuando Yo me siento incomodo conmigo mismo, porque el problema es mi persona en si.

Blaine no se estaba esperando eso, estiró una mano para tomar la de Kurt, para darle confort . Se sorprendió cuando Kurt la retiró.

Y fue en ese momento que Blaine se dio cuenta de lo pálido que estaba Kurt, de los grandes y brillantes que tenía los ojos azules. – lo que significaba que Kurt estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar-.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, y si no entendía, y lo peor de todo no podía decir con certeza lo que Kurt estaba pensando, con la mirada fija en su taza y el dedo medio recorriendo la boca de esta.

Kurt era su talón de Aquiles, no podía analizar lo que estaba sucediendo y eso significa que no podría preparar su contraataque correspondiente. Y eso lo hacía vulnerable, y Blaine detestaba sentirse vulnerable.

_Blaine Anderson, tienes que darte cuenta inmediatamente de lo que está pasando aquí, sino diras o harás algo que lo arruine – su ya dañada amistad – y no puedes darte ese lujo, al menos con el, no con Kurt_

- Estuve pensando muchísimo. En las últimas semanas. Y llegué a una conclusión.- Blaine contuvo el aliento. Kurt le estaba evitando la mirada, y eso solo podía significar algo malo, _algo muy malo_.- Necesito tiempo, Blaine.

Wow, aturdido parpadeo. ¿Qué significaba eso?

- Kurt, puedes tener todo el tiempo que quieras. Pero no entiendo…

- No, está más que claro que no lo haces.- Lo interrumpió el castaño.- Necesito estar solo, Blaine.- Suspiró...- Quiero que no nos veamos más que lo indispensable, es decir, solo lo que los Warblers nos exijan y un poco menos si es posible.

Blaine se quedó boquiabierto. Bueno, eso definitivamente no entraba en las cosas que había pensado para esta situación, y eso que imaginar y crear es lo que mejor hace.

Recuperó la compostura a los pocos segundos. _Tranquilidad, por sobre todo, tranquilidad. Pero_, ¿cómo se suponía que tenía que responder a eso?.

- Es tu decisión, y la respeto, Kurt, pero creo que al menos me debes una explicación, porque nuestra amistad ¿no se basa en la honestidad mutua?

Kurt solo se mordió el labio inferior. Le temblaban las mejillas.

- Esta decisión viene postergándose desde hace algunas semanas, para ser precisos desde la fiesta de Rachel

Golpe bajo, porque por una semana, después de la fiesta el castaño no le hablo. Porque saliste con una de sus mejores amigas Blaine - una vocecita en su cabeza sonó y extrañamente sonaba como Wes. Y había sido la peor semana de su vida.

- Me gustaría poder seguir adelante, y disfrutar de las salidas, los duetos, las conversaciones sin sentido que llegamos a tener. Y podría simular que no pasa nada. Pero no sería justo, para ninguno de los dos. Porque Blaine a la larga, terminaría siendo peor. Y, precisamente por eso y porque me importa demasiado tu amistad, quiero hacer las cosas _bien_. Quiero poder pensar con la cabeza clara, quiero poder estar seguro de donde estoy en estos momentos. Como estoy haciendo las cosas.

- Quiero no arrepentirme después de las decisiones que tome, porque Blaine, se que las decisiones que tome afectaran mucho el quién soy. Y para eso necesito alejarme de ti.- Blaine sentía una como si le estuvieran apretujando el corazón. Y su cabeza seguía dando vueltas, porque seguía sin comprender que estaba pasando, y sentía que la mezcla de ansiedad y angustia que iba a matarlo.- Me importas demasiado como para decir que tenerte cerca de mí no afectara mis decisiones.

Blaine se odió a sí mismo por eso, pero no pudo evitar que le temblara la voz.

- ¿Qué decisiones tienes que tomar?

Kurt tragó trabajosamente antes de contestar. Esto era más difícil de lo que espero, pero era necesario, era lo mejor.

- Tengo que decidir qué hacer con mi vida. No, no lo digo en el sentido de qué hacer con mi futuro,- Aclaró, al ver que su amigo estaba por interrumpir.- Hablando en términos cronológicos, tengo más en claro qué quiero hacer de mi vida en cinco o diez años de lo que hare mañana, la verdad se lo que quiero de mi, pero no sé si puedo llegar a ser alguien. No con todo lo que está sucediendo en estos momentos en mi vida

- Kurt, sigo estando un poco desubicado. ¿Podrías explicarme que esta pasando en tu vida en estos momentos.

Y allí estaba lo que Blaine estaba esperando, que el castaño le dijera de buenas a primeras lo que quería saber. Aunque aun no sabía cómo había llegado hasta este punto.

El castaño suspiró y se sobo las sienes, - Necesito otro café.-

Blaine se levanto y le dirigió una mirada diciendo "Ni se te ocurra irte". Se formo en la fila.

Lo vio alejarse y dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, no sabía cómo iba a continuar con esto, pero Blaine estaba haciendo muchas preguntas y lo mejor era mantenerlo alejado, ya tenía suficiente con que Nick y Jeff supieran, como para que su mejor amigo – y para qué negarlo Hummel, el hombre que te gusta y quieres – supiera también.

Y por mas que New Directions le decía que ellos se encargarían de él y de alejarlo y si era necesario de amenazarlo y patearle el trasero, para que dejara de meterse en los asuntos uno de mis chicos – palabras de Puck, quien mas - prefirió hacerlo él. Prefirió terminar el problema de raíz – pero sabes bien que terminar el problema de raíz, es decirle la verdad- pero aun no estaba listo para que Blaine supiera, Y si era necesario herirse – y herirlo - en el proceso lo haría, porque era preferible que Blaine lo odiara por algo que cree haber hecho – porque sabes perfectamente que lo que dirás es solo un pretexto o al menos eso quieres creer - , que lo odiara por lo que hizo. Porque su familia era lo primero.

Blaine llego a los pocos minutos con dos tazas de café. Entrego la suya a Kurt y sentó en silencio

- Después de la fiesta de Rachel, empecé a verme al espejo y no me gustaba lo que veía ¿sabes?. Y supe entonces que era lo que la gente veía en mí, y él porque nadie se interesaba en mi.

Se quedo sin palabras, ¿Que se supone que tenía que decir en esta situación? Kurt era la persona con más confianza que conocía y el ver que estaba derrumbándose lo ponía muy mal.

- Se que soy divertido, talentoso, lo sé Blaine y tengo más cualidades. - Soltó una risita por lo visto la humildad no era una de esas cualidades -. Pero el punto es que al parecer no es suficiente, porque veo hacia atrás y todo el orgullo del que presumo se desvanece. Blaine hay cosas, cosas que hice de las que no estoy orgulloso y eso me ha llevado a decidir que necesito, aclarar mi mente, necesito pensar paso a pasa lo que hare en el presente para que mi futuro sea mejor. Y tal vez cuando me encuentre a mi mismo, una vez más, pueda gustarle a alguien.

Cuando había cambiado las palabras de su discurso, había dicho suficiente. Necesitaba que Blaine se alejara.

-En estos momentos no me siento cómodo conmigo mismo, estaba teniendo algunos problemas en aceptarlo y el hecho de que a mi mejor amigo gay le atrajera mi mejor amiga, fue el detonante. Sé que hablaste con mi padre, con Nick y Jeff, con las chicas, se que piensas que te oculto algo. Blaine se sorprendió no se suponía que Kurt supiera. Que se supone que tenía que hacer.

-Kurt yo…

-No, no, espera, lo hago – se mordió la mejilla por dentro las siguientes palabras que fueran dichas eran indispensables. – y es por eso que te cite.

- Me duele ver que yo siempre me imagine viviendo un romance como el de las películas o Broadway, mi primer beso seria bajo la lluvia bailando y riendo.

Lamentablemente para mí eso no se cumplió, tuve una gran Crush por Finn hace un año, viéndolo ahora es incluso repugnante, pero lo tuve y luego llego Sam y todos creyeron que me haría ilusiones por el simple hecho de que quería cantar un dueto con él. Mi primer beso fue con una porrista rubia que cree que al final del arcoíris en donde los duendes viven. – Blaine arqueo una ceja – si Brittany - volvió a atragantarse con el café.

Y ese fue mi mayor error.

-Y aunque ella es demasiado inocente a tal grado que la quisieras abrazar, no fue la mejor opción para mi primer beso. Luego llego Karofsky y bueno sabes que paso. Y como ya dije el que a mi amigo Gay le gustara mas mi mejor amiga, simplemente no ayudo, aun cuando te había dicho lo que dije el dia de san Valentín. – el dolor se oía en su voz - Y claro está el hecho de que días después vienes y me dices que mi sensualidad es _ridícula_, que mis mejores expresiones de deseo parecen de _dolor_.

Y allí estaba esas palabras bien infundadas por Kurt que te hacían sentir la peor persona del mundo.

Su boca se le seco de repente, no podía abrir la boca

-Yo…

- Se que te sientes mal – interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar - no fue tu mejor elección de palabras. Pero tienes que entender que hablar de ese tema, no es algo que puedo hablar contigo. Y si, es mi última palabra, porque Blaine tu no podrías entenderlo. La idea en general me da terror, asco, disgusto – señalo con su mano - y luego vienes y te ofreces y tú eras la última persona con la que yo hablaría contigo sobre eso.

Te entiendo Kurt, porque quien puede hablar de sexo con la persona de la que estas enamorada – eso sonaba bastante duro si lo pensabas detenidamente

-Gracias por tratar de ayudarme, por preocuparte por mí. Pero aun… me mantengo firme en mi decisión. Necesito… realmente necesito pensar en lo que estoy haciendo y que caminos tomare, tengo que ver cada decisión desde todos los ángulos posibles - Se levantó de la mesa con una diminuta sonrisa – espero que estés bien con esto.

Claro que no estaba bien, al contrario todo estaba terriblemente mal. Entendía – pero no aceptaba – que Kurt tomara un tiempo. Pero por alguna extraña – y endemoniada – razón las palabras no salían de su boca. Solo pudo asentir. Bajo su cabeza, no quería ver cuando Kurt se fuera. Salto sobre su asiento cuando Kurt toco su hombro y le hablo en voz baja cerca de su oído

- No quiero ofenderte, pero hay algo que necesito que entiendas. Mi decisión está tomada y no harás nada para cambiarlo, así que espero que dejes de preguntarle a alguien más, por favor, lo último que quiero es perderte.

Salió del café y se subió a su camioneta. Soltó un gran suspiro. Había hablado de más, pero era mejor así. Blaine no podía saber lo que estaba ocultando. Tenía que empezar a hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de sus errores. Y Blaine estaba ya muy inmiscuido, como para meterlo un poco mas. Lo único que necesitaba ahora era empezar responsabilizarse y pedir que todo saliera bien.


	4. Observar,Leer,Crear

El nuevo capitulo.

En verdad les agradezco a los que la siguen, a los reviews, en verdad significa mucho para mi.

El porque no habia actualizado, bueno eso lo dire en los proximos capitulos

Espero que les guste. Este capitulo lo escribi en esos momentos en que mi inspiracion esta al maximo.

* * *

Cap. 4 Observar, Leer, Crear

Observaba a las personas pasar atreves del cristal, a su alrededor. Algunas corriendo, otras más se apreciaban cansadas, felices, enojadas, algunas de ellas parejas de enamorados. Era una costumbre que había adquirido desde pequeño, cuando sus padres lo obligaban a ir a reuniones de sus amigos. Todos los niños jugaban, pero él prefería quedarse en una banca apartada y observar a todos y cada uno de los presentes, eso ayudaba a que el tiempo pasase más rápido, pero sobretodo le gustaba crear historias paralelas de su vida.

El era un observador y era una de sus cualidades que más le gustaban de él.

Pero eso fue ya hace muchísimo tiempo cuando la realidad lo golpeo y le hizo ver que esta era su vida y nada ni nadie la podía cambiar.

No es como si de la noche a la mañana llegara un desconocido y te dijera eras adoptado – además de que era el retrato de sus padres – y se iba a vivir con su verdaderos padres y tenia hermanos mayores que lo querían y pasaban casi todo su tiempo con él para recuperar el "tiempo perdido". Eso no significa que no quisiese a Cooper, porque después de todo es Cooper - su hermano – pero eso significa constantes críticas hacia su persona, además de que la diferencia de edad no ayudaba en nada.

Se rio en su mente, era muy ingenuo de niño – y aunque aún seguía siendo ingenuo en algunos aspectos, era un "ingenuo maduro" - .

Hace tanto que había aceptado quien era, quien era su familia y lo que eso implicaba – Porque ser un Anderson no es fácil – palabras que su abuelo y padre le dijeron en algún momento, aunque seguía sin saber con exactitud a lo que se referían.

Pero la costumbre de observar a la gente pasando y verlas vivir sus vidas la había conservado. Y con el tiempo había aprendido a descifrar todas las expresiones de las personas, podía decir quién estaba ocultando algo, quien estaba triste, feliz, o quien necesitaba consuelo – que podían incluir palabras de aliento, o un simple abrazo, no todas las personas eran iguales – o quien necesitaba solo ser escuchado. Y aunque ya no imaginaba historias en las que el estuviera inmiscuido, le gustaba pensar en historias de las demás personas.

Definitivamente le gustaba eso, observar a la gente pasar y pensar en lo que necesitaban.

Pero a pesar de eso, había alguien que por más que se esforzara – aun – no había podido leerlo completamente.

Y es que Kurt Hummel no entraba en el parámetro de personas normales – era mejor que decir que Kurt tenia comportamientos bipolares –

Porque hace tiempo había descubierto que Kurt Hummel era un adjetivo-

Porque vamos era Kurt. Lo que significaba que tenias que tener cuidado de no tener algún contacto físico con el – incluso podía contar con los dedos de la mano a los que Kurt permitía que lo tocaran -.

Significaba que debías medir tus palabras, porque a cualquier palabra errónea sus cinco – seis en su caso – se disparaban y el modo Bitch – porque Diva lo era siempre - salía a flote y nadie mejor que Kurt para llevar a la perfección el dicho _Un buen ataque es una mejor defensa_. Porque un conjunto de palabras bien infundadas y Kurt daba en el clavo y te desmoronaba en un instante, te hacía sentir la peor persona del mundo,

Significaba que aunque se quejaba de sus amigos de New Directions, los defendería hasta que su cuerpo ya no diera para más – e incluso mas allá- . Porque ellos eran una – ruidosa, disfuncional, entrometida, defectuosa, dramática – familia, pero ¿qué familia no tiene sus altos y sus bajos?

New Directions era para Kurt lo que los Warblers eran para el

Y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, él era su mejor amigo sí, pero no formaba parte de ese entorno al que Kurt pertenecía, al cual entraba y se desenvolvía con naturalidad. Pero él quería ser parte de ese mundo.

Por eso el saber que Kurt le ocultaba algo lo lastimaba, porque sabía – y apostaba todos sus corbatines y le cayera un rayo encima si no era verdad – que New Directions sabía lo que sucedía con Kurt. Ellos eran su familia y la familia se apoya en las buenas y en las malas sin importar que.

El quería ser parte del mundo de Kurt Hummel – y aunque aun no tenia bien definidos su sentimientos por el – sabia que quería pertenecer allí, a ese lugar.

Por eso se esforzaba tanto en averiguar lo que fuese que Kurt lo corriera de su casa – porque sabía que la conversación acerca del sexo solo fue una fachada- , de lo que Burt se negaba a hablar, de lo que Nick y Jeff dijeron que era mejor olvidar, incluso de lo que New Directions negaba.

Porque como buen amigo, había preguntado a Mercedes, Tina, Rachel – que eran las mas cercanas a él y porque hasta cierto punto le daba miedo preguntarle a Finn, porque preguntarle a Finn era que los hombres de New Directions supieran y bueno… digamos que era mejor evitarlos lo mejor posible – y todas solo le decían que Kurt estaba bajo presión por el ritmo de Dalton, que Kurt no le ocultaría nada malo, todas lo negaban, pero ¿Qué familia no protegía a los suyos?

Y es por eso que estaba en Lima Been esperando a su mejor amigo. Solo había sido un simple y corto mensaje.

Lima Been 4:00 pm

No saludos, no explicaciones, no nada

Y él tampoco las pidió, si su amigo lo había citado era porque recibiría las respuestas que buscaba – o al menos eso pensaba y esperaba –

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que cuando alguien se sentó enfrente le tomo algunos segundos reaccionar.

-Divagando en tu subconsciente

-Observando a las personas – levanto su cabeza de la mano en la que la había tendió recargada todo este tiempo y se enderezo en su silla

-Y que descubriste – el desconocido bebió un poco de su café

- Que la joven de pelo castaño lleva esperando más de 20 minutos sentada, mirando su reloj a la espera de alguien que tal vez no vendrá y por como esta arreglada, tal vez está esperando su cita que la dejara plantada, porque estará haciendo otras cosas que considera más importantes.

- La señora que vende flores, arregla cada ramo con una delicadeza como si estuviera tocando algo fino y delicado como si fueran únicas en el mundo. Como si estuviera recordando cómo era cuando su marido vivía y el amor que le tenía ahora se lo demuestra a las flores, además son lo único que le quedan y le recuerdan a él, son las mismas que plantaron el primer día de su nueva casa.

- La pareja que está a dos mesas a la derecha, están arreglando sus diferencias y vinieron aquí porque tienen problemas y quieren estar lejos de los que les pueden mal aconsejar, porque no quieren que nadie se meta en una relación, porque una relación es de dos.

- Y porque tienen problemas- lo veía con una infinita admiración

- Posiblemente algo ande mal en su relación, no son ellos, es algo de su entorno y lo están hablando civilizadamente – alzo su hombros mientras lo decía

- ¿Y no pudo ser por un engaño de parte de alguno de ellos? - ladeo su cabeza

- No- sus palabras eran seguras, le dio un sorbo a su bebida – están tomados de la mano conversando y aunque hay algo de tristeza en sus miradas, no hay palabras de reproches ni palabras de doble sentido, solamente están hablando de un tema algo complicado-

- ¿Que mas has observado y cuál es su historia? – nunca se cansaría de las imaginación de Blaine

- La encargada de delantal blanco, se sabe cada uno de los pedidos de memoria de los clientes y le gusta hacerles la plática mientras su orden esta lista, pero tiene la mirada algo pérdida. Lo que significa que está estudiando algo maestra, trabajadora social o incluso psicóloga, porque escucha a los demás.

- Y porque tiene la mirada alfo perdida

- Fácil – volvió a beber se su café – su madre o tal vez algún hermano menor está enfermo y aunque su padre hace lo que puede para conseguir el dinero necesario y ella intentando ayudar, trato de conseguir un empleo lo más rápido posible y este fue el único disponible son horario flexible y lo suficientemente cerca de su casa.

- Y cuál es mi historia – pregunto con una sonrisa diminuta y llena de amor e incluso algo de ¿temor?

Si a Blaine Anderson le gustaba observa a la gente a su alrededor e imaginar en algún historia detrás de cada gesto, de cada mirada, de cada acción o movimiento que hagan.

Le gusta y lo ama, porque de esta manera se aleja del mundo real y solo esta él y sus pensamientos y ese es su mundo que solo muy pocos saben que existe. Porque el estar divagando en su mente le trae una tranquilidad y paz que solo la música logra hacer – pero cuando la música le llega a cansar acude a su mundo en su mente-.

Y esto lo llevo a aprender a leer a las personas y poder decir que era lo que necesitaban e incluso a poder leerles un poquito la mente y esto era lo que más le gustaba.

Pero Kurt Hummel era otro caso, porque cuando lo observaba fijamente solo veía sus ojos azules que a veces – dependiendo como les de la luz – se tornan verdes o grises. La piel blanca con mejillas rosas y aunque muchos le llamen "Porcelana" sabe que no es cierto, lo que pasa es que su piel es suave – no sabe cuánto para ser exactos- y demasiado blanca porque a Kurt no le gusta quemarse.

Pero lo que mas le gusta de Kurt son sus ojos – definitivamente – porque cuando los observa fijamente se pierde en ellos y le emanan una tranquilidad que solo su imaginación y la música logran.

Por eso no puede, simplemente no puede hacerlo, porque lo único que observa es como la luz cambia el color de sus ojos.

Por eso sabe que Kurt Hummel es su perdición y es solo una de las cosas por las que no quiere despertar de ese sueño en letargo que le impide ver más allá de sus sentimientos hacia el castaño.

Si a Blaine Anderson le gustaba observa a la gente a su alrededor y le gusta lo que ve, pero cuando ve a Kurt algo le impide ver mas allá y eso le da miedo, porque ¿qué pasa si se equivoca y algo sale mal? ¿Qué consecuencias traería esto? ¿Cómo lo arreglaría? Es más el daño una vez hecho ¿se podría arreglar?.

Por eso cuando se trata de Kurt, Blaine camina con cuidado, como si estuviera caminado sobre tierra y en algún punto - que no se ve, pero que existe – se toma con arena movediza y se ahoga en sí mismo.

-Y bien, dime Blaine, ¿cuál es mi historia?

Si a Blaine Anderson le gustaba observa a la gente dentro y fuera de su entorno y crearles historias en su mente.

Pero Kurt no era como las demás personas. Con el se tomaría el tiempo que fuera necesario para leerlo completamente y crearle una historia digna de Kurt Hummel.

Blaine Anderson amaba observar, leer y crear. Pero más que nada leer sus expresiones le ayudaba a prever los acontecimientos cercanos, porque así el tendría el control de la situación y tener un contraataque listo y eso lo hacía vulnerable y eso era lo que más odiaba

Pero Kurt lo hacía sentir vulnerable con solo verlo, pero simplemente no lo puede odiar, si quiera pensar algo malo acerca del castaño.

Si, Blaine Anderson amaba observar, leer y crear. Pero ni en sus más locas historias, pensamientos, ideas – llámenlo como quieran – se imaginaba lo que estaba por suceder y lo que vendría en un futuro.


End file.
